A Three Caballero Story
by Three Caballeros Girl
Summary: Donald Panchito and Jose' have been together forever since they could remember. But one of them makes a bad decision. This is my first Fanfiction I ever made so be gentle about the comments. Tell me what you think as we look into A three caballero story.
1. Chapter 1

A Lover's mistake

Chapter 2

*Flashback over*

Panchito and Jose' tried everything to get Donald to stop crying. Making faces, telling jokes, even throwing pies in each others faces. Nothing worked. Donald's sobs just continued to flow out and then when Panchito couldn't take it anymore he took Donald by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Tell me are you going to let that arucoocoo bird make a fool out of you?" Panchito looked at Donald with seriousness in his voice."Um... I…" Donald stuttered. Panchito's grip became tighter. " Well are you?!" Panchito yelled. " Ow! Hey Panchito let go of me! Your hurting me." Donald cried out. "Not until you answer my question." Jose' leaped into action as he tried to pry Panchito's hand off of Donald's arm. "Panchito stop it ! Please stop!" Jose' cried. 'Don't you touch me Carioca!" Panchito yelled. Jose' found himself flying back as he hit the kitchen table. The flour for Panchito's enchiladas spilled and landed all over the parrot who was now a snow white color. The only thing that stood out was the red handprint on his cheek that he had gotten from his own lover. Panchito looked at his hand then at his friend undoing his grip from Donald. Jose' started to whimper as tears formed in his eyes, some tears ran down his face as the marks showed some of his green feathers. " Oh my God ! What have I done?" Panchito said to himself. He stared at Jose' as he came closer to him. " Oh no! Jose' I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Panchito started to say but Jose' got up and ran upstairs crying as the door slammed behind him


	2. The Apology

Chapter 3

The Apology

Jose' lied down on his bed as he sobbed thinking about how Panchito had hurt him. "I can't believe he slapped me. He's never done that to me for all the years I known him. What did I even do to make him so mad at me?" Jose' sat up as he wiped the tears away with his hands."Now Jose' There is no use in crying like this now." Jose' got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, analyzing the red imprint on his cheek. "Now that I think about it maybe Panchito was angry with me. But why would he be? I mean he's been with me for a long time and I've never seen him this way before. I have to talk to him." Jose' reached out for the door knob but then pulled back as he sat back down on his bed." But what would I say to him? Panchito you… no… why did you… no that's not it… Panchito you've been my friend for a long time and out of all these years I ask you why are you acting like this now? You hurt me Panchito both mentally and physically and I wanna know why. Yeah that's it. That's exactly what I'll ask him." Jose' lied back on the bed as he had his hands in a gun shape and put them to his lips thoughtfully."I wonder what Panchito's thinking about right now." Jose' said to himself. Donald was downstairs watching T.V as Panchito came into the living room. "Oh it's you." Donald said sounding a bit annoyed. Panchito looked down on the ground sadly as he recalled the memory of grabbing Donald's arm and scolding him, basically hurting him. "Hey Donald I um…wanted to practice my apologizing to Jose' and I need someone to help me practice so I can tell Jose'. So I thought of you." Panchito smiled sheepishly. Donald stared at Panchito with a flicker of anger as he sighed heavily and turned off the T.V."You got 5 minutes so get crackin'." Panchito took off his sombrero as he dug through it. His arm deep inside as he finally pulled out the piece of paper. Panchito cleared his throat."Dear Jose'

I'm sorry I slapped you across the face. It was wrong for me to do that and I apologize. I hope you forgive me.

Panchito Pistoles

Panchito heard heavy snoring as he looked up from the paper to see Donald's head in his hand sleeping. Panchito walked over to Donald, put his mouth near his ear and screamed." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Donald sat up his ears ringing as he vibrated back and forth. His eyes widened as he glared at Panchito as he sat up." What the hell is wrong with you?!" Donald shouted. Panchito stared at Donald somewhat offensively as he put his sombrero back on his head." What's wrong with you?! You fell asleep during my letter of apology." Donald lied back on the couch as he folded his arms behind his head." Well yeah… I mean did you even hear yourself? That letter was so boring. The only thing good that you put in there was your name. So if you read that to Jose' and put him to sleep, be my guest. "Panchito looked at the letter then ripped it to shreds and threw it on the floor as he sat down on the couch across from Donald. " Yeah you're right. Stupid Wikipedia lies about everything." Panchito said glumly as he slumped in off the couch. Donald got up and sat next to Panchito as he comforted the sad man. "Panchito don't beat yourself up about this. So the letter wasn't that good big deal. But ask yourself this why would you go through all this trouble to apologize in a letter when you can just apologize from here?" Donald said as he put his hand to Panchito's heart. Panchito looked at Donald to see him smile (an action that Donald doesn't do a lot)." Your right mi patito if I'm going to apologize to Jose' I have to do it from mi corozon" Panchito stood up as he pulled Donald up from the couch and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Donald froze as Panchito inflicted this kiss upon him his body feeling all warm inside as Panchito pulled away staring at the dazed duck as he patted his cheek and went upstairs to Jose's room.

Jose' was painting a picture of his beloved country as there was a slight knock at the door. " Jose' are you all right?' Panchito asked. "I don't know other than the fact that I got slapped by you across the face not to mention being covered with your enchilada flour then yeah I'm all right. Thanks." Jose' said sarcastically. " I just don' know I mean Panchito you've been my friend for a long time and out of all these years I ask you why are you acting like this now? You hurt me Panchito both mentally and physically and I wanna know why?"Jose' said as tears formed in his eyes. He tried to hold them back but they came out as he sobbed loudly. Panchito was shocked hearing how Jose' felt. Panchito recalled what Donald had told him" … When you can just apologize from here?" Panchito placed his hand on his heart as he took a deep breath." Jose' I'm sorry from the bottom of mi corozon. I was a big jerk to you and you didn't deserve to get smacked like that. You're my best friend and when I see you cry or I do something to hurt you I feel so guilty. One day I fear that I'll hurt you even worse than a slap across the face and you'll end up leaving me and our friendship will be over. I don't want that to happen to us." Panchito took off his sombrero as he put his back against Jose's door and sat on the ground. Jose's sobs still growing louder and louder as Panchito's heart broke with each sob. Panchito clanked down at his sombrero as he saw his guitar. He pulled it out and strummed some strings. Then he got an idea. Panchito started to play a song to make Jose' feel better:

I took a walk on a Saturday night Fog in the air Just to make my mind seem clear Where do I go on from here? I see my breath pushing steam through the air Shaking hands run through my hair My fears, where do I go on from here?

Jose' s sobs started to get softer as Panchito sang. Panchito closed his eyes as he was happy that Jose' wasn't crying so loudly. Panchito resumed singing.

Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other My fault ,is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other

Walking down to the water's edge Asking why I'm here instead of home Now I stand alone I stop to stare t the ocean side I'm breathing in just to feel it's side with his like you were here with me Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other My fault ,is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other

Jose' sniffled as he heard Panchito's beautiful song. He went near the door as he opened it and saw Panchito with his guitar as Panchito stared at him.

Oh, it's on the warmest night  
It's in the brightest light  
It's when the world is moving  
Oh, it's in the faintest cry  
It's in the lover's eye  
Is when I need you most  
And don't you know?

Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other My fault ,is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other

Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other My fault ,is it my fault? We've been missing each other We've been missing each other

Panchito put the guitar down as he came up to Jose'. "Panchito that was beautiful. Where did you hear that from?" Jose' asked. "Oh I heard it from a friend of mine." Panchito placed his hand on Jose's shoulder. "So… do you forgive me?" Panchito asked. Jose' put his finger under Panchito's chin and lifted up his head. "Of course I forgive you. I just wanted to here it from you." Jose' grabbed Panchito by the waist and pulled him close as he draped his arms around his neck and hugged him. " I can't imagine what I would do if you and Donald weren't here with me." Panchito pulled out of the hug as he grabbed Jose's hand and they went downstairs to see Donald still standing there. His mouth hung wide open as he stared blankly into the distance. "Why is Donald congelado like that?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of Donald's face . "Because I kissed him on the boca." Panchito said as he pointed to his lips. Jose' gasped as he backed away." You did what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The Confession

Jose' backed away from Panchito as he took off his hat and held it close to his chest."What do you mean you kissed him?" Jose' said as he pointed to Donald. Donald was still frozen as Panchito pushed him over and Donald fell down to the ground, still in his position as Panchito looked at Jose'. "Hold on. I'll be right back." Panchito went into the kitchen and came out a few seconds later with a cup of ice water and dumped it all over Donald. "BAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Donald gasped as he sat up , water dripping from his face. "There now your awake." Panchito said with a smile on his face. "Now Jose' what were you asking me?" Jose' stood there with fright and confusion in his eyes."You just told me that you kissed Donald on the lips! On the lips!" Jose' yelled. Panchito looked at Donald as Donald was blushing whenever Jose' mentioned it. Panchito went over to Jose' as Jose' backed up a bit." Jose'…" Panchito started but got interrupted. "I don't know if I can handle all of this. You and Donald doing what you told me you did and..." Jose' took out a brown paper bag and started to hyperventilate. Panchito didn't know what to say. On one hand he had Donald's feelings and on the other was the feelings of a hyperventilating Brazilian parrot. Watching the scene that happened in front of him Panchito quickly rushed over to Jose' and held his hands up calmly."Jose'! Jose'! I didn't kiss Donald I..um kissed his… hat. Yeah that's it I kissed his hat." Jose's breathing decreased as he removed the bag from his mouth and held his heart. "But you said…" Panchito came near Jose' as they sat on the couch. He explained that kissing a hat in Mexico was good luck and that's what he did with Donald. Jose' sighed in relief as he took off his hat and smoothed back his hair. "Oh thank goodness. I feel kinda stupid now. What was I thinking? " Panchito looked at his friend with a smile on his face, but on the inside feeling guilty that he lied to his friend and refused to confess his love for Donald and Jose'. Panchito helped Donald to his feet as he thought of an idea. " Hey guys! We should go get some ice cream. You know just to hang out and cool down." The three of them got into Donald's car as they drove off to the ice cream parlor. As they were in the car Donald kept on staring at the mirror to see Panchito staring at him mouthing something. "At the ice cream place" Panchito mouthed. "Panchito you don't have to whisper" Donald said out loud. Panchito had a look of confusion on his face. "Why not?" " Because I think were safe with Jose' in the car." When they stopped at a red light Panchito turned to see Jose' sleeping with his headphones covering his ears. "Wow ya know Jose' looks so bonito when he's asleep." Panchito said wanting to rub Jose's hair but pulled back his hand. Finally when they arrived at the ice cream parlor they went up to the counter to order. The lady at the counter was skinny like a twig and had a big brown braid hanging off her left shoulder. "What can I get you three?" she asked in a subtle tone. "Well…Emily I would like a chocolate chip sundae por favor." Panchito said as he moved aside. Donald had ordered vanilla and Jose' had ordered coffee chocolate chip. The three caballeros got there ice cream as they sat down at the table and ate there ice cream. As they were eating Donald felt something cold and wet at his neck. He wiped the back of his neck to see a chocolate chip sundae appear on his hand. He glared at Panchito who was whistling innocently with his hands behind his back. "Panchito!" Donald screamed as he piled his ice cream on his spoon and started flinging it at Panchito as he chased after him. The rooster was swift and quick dodging each ice cream bullet as he hit Donald successfully. Jose' held up his umbrella as a shield as he tried to avoid the ice cream war. Jose' put down his umbrella as he thought he was in the clear when SPLAT! Panchito's ice cream landed over the parrots yellow jacket as it produced a brown stain. Jose' looked down at his jacket in disbelief. " You guys have to be more careful. You can't just throw your food around like children."Jose' grumbled as he got up from the table. "Excuse me." He said as he went to wash up in the bathroom. "Yes mommy." Panchito whispered to Donald as they snickered a little bit." What was that?" Jose' asked. Panchito and Donald stopped there snickers as he turned to Jose'."Oh nothing." Jose' stared at him then left for the restroom. When he was gone Panchito blurted out."Mommy!" Donald and Panchito laughed as they wiped tears away from there face. Panchito stared at Donald as there was some of his ice cream at the corner of his mouth. " Hey Donald you have something." Panchito said as he pointed to the corner of his mouth. Donald raised a napkin to his lips as Panchito took it away."Hold on Donald. I got it. I got it." Panchito said as he scooted closer to Donald and licked the ice cream off with his mouth. Donald went stiff, thoughts running through his mind as Panchito wiped off the mark. "There now that's better." Panchito said pulling back. "No…" Donald stood up as he grabbed Panchito by the shoulders." This is." Donald put his hands around Panchito's neck as he pulled the rooster into a passionate kiss. There tongues swirled together tasting ice cream, passion and heat. Panchito closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around Donald's waist. Jose' came back from the bathroom as he lit his cigar. " Now that that's settled let's…" Jose' s jaw dropped as he saw the event that was happening in front of him. Panchito slowly opened his eyes to see Jose'. He gasped as he removed his arms and tapped Donald's shoulder. Donald turned around as he too saw Jose' and his face went a deep red color. " Jose' it's not what it looks like…" Panchito tried to explain. Jose' just stood there shocked. " You lied to me…" Jose' with a soft voice. "YOU LIED TO ME!" The parrot yelled as he started to curse in Portuguese and punch the walls letting out his anger. "Que porra é essa! After all these years, You lied to me!" Jose' said flinging the napkins and spoons off the table. Panchito and Donald were shocked never seeing their friend this way before. " You... lied ...to..me..." Jose' said softly as his fist pounded on the walls softly. Jose' truged back to the car as he Panchito and Donald followed behind him. They got in the car and drove home without saying a word. When they arrived back at the Duck residense Jose' sat their looking out the window. Panchito looked at Donald with dissapointment as he whispered. "What are we gonna do?" Donald sat their and sighed. "We'll think of something." They both looked back as they stared at Jose'. " Hey Jose'. Um... what you saw back at the ice cream parlor..." Jose' interuppted not meeting his eyes with there's. " What is that another thing you do in Mexico for good luck?" Panchito looked at Donald as his eyes begged him for help. " Look Jose' we... Well we just..." Donald could'nt explain it. " Look it's complicated ok?' Jose' looked at them with a look of sadness on his face. " No it's not just complicated" Jose's voice started to shake." You guys lied to me and if you guys would've told me in the first place I would've understood, but no you had to hide this from me and did'nt have the courage to tell me until i caught you two in the act.." Tears formed in his eyes as he opened the car door and ran inside the house. " Jose' wait!" Donald shouted as he and Panchito ran in after him. As they entered the house they heard loud sobbing coming from the bathroom with the shower running. Panchito and Donald came beside the door as they pressed there ears against it. Each sob and sniffle made there hearts crack. Panchito knocked slightly on the door. " Jose' plese come out and talk to us about it." Leave me alone!" Jose' cried as he put his head on his knees. " Come on Jose' we did'nt mean to hurt you like this." Donald added. " If you did'nt mean to hurt me then why did you?" The parrot sobbed. They both looked at eachother with guilty written on both of there faces. Panchito started to open the door but Donald stopped him."Hey we can't invade his privacy. Obviously he wants us to leave him alone." Panchito looked at Donald as he placed a kiss on his lips. " I know that but it would feel right if we told him face to face." Panchito lifted Donald's chin up with his finger. " Oh allright." Donald said as Panchito slowly opened the door. They entered the bathroom as they saw Jose's shadow from the otherside. Jose' placed his hands over his eyes as he sobbed even louder than before. " Jose' were really should've told you about this in the first place because i was too scared to confess my love for you two." Jose' poked his head out of the shower and he looked confused. "Que? What do you mean for you TWO?" Jose' asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped sat down inbetween Jose' and Donald as he tried to tell him. "Jose' I... I..I love ...you." Jose' gasped a bit as he stared into Panchito's eyes. "I've tried to tell you before but i was just nervous." Panchito took Jose's hands as his face got inches closer to his. "Panchito i think i love you...too." Jose' said as he pulled him into a deep kiss. There tounges swirled together as they pressed there body against eachother. Jose' pulled out of the kiss breathing heavily."Panchito ..." Jose' said breathing heavily." I think i want to make this work."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 months since Panchito confessed his feelings for Donald and Jose'.

They were more than friends but less than lovers because they're still trying to make the relationship work. It was a typical Friday night where the three caballeros would watch an all NCIS marathon. Ari about to shoot Gibbs in the head when….Click! The TV went out.

Panchito rushed over to the screen and placed his hands on it shaking it violently.

"No! Why? Why now? Not when Ziva's about to come in and kill her own brother!" he yelled.

Donald just rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's just a TV, we can always get a new one."

Panchito turned to Donald and gasped like someone just punched him in the stomach.

"No no no no. Donald this is NCIS we're talking about! This is a crime solving, butt kicking, coffee drinking, Gibb slapping TV show. You just expect me to sit here and wait for it to come back on?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do" Donald muttered.

Jose', who didn't really care about the TV because his beak was buried in the newspaper just kept on reading.

"Panchito…." Jose' said. "Let Donald go from the noogie"

Panchito looked up as he paused in torturing Donald. "How do you know?" Panchito asked surprisingly.

Jose' answered not meeting his eyes.

"I just do." He remarked.

"Well then if I can't pester Donald…." He said walking over to Jose as Donald fell onto the hardwood floor. "Then I'll just pester you."

Panchito grabbed the newspaper from Jose' as he played keep away with it.

"Panchito Pistolas you give that back right now." The parrot said calmly about to lose his cool.

Panchito smirked as he opened the paper and read a "daily news story".

"Breaking news. Cool, suave parrot from Brazil goes on a rampage for a black and white piece of paper"

"That's it!" Jose' screamed as he rushed after him. Panchito held the paper out like a matador does as he saw Jose' coming at him full charge. Quickly reacting he brought up the paper and Jose' ran past, hitting his face up against the wall.

"Ow! See this why I don't do stuff like this. Someone always gets hurt. "Jose' grumbled as he went into the kitchen to get some ice to soothe the pain.

"Sorry!" Panchito called after him.

Donald, who just enjoyed watching the scene walked up to Panchito. Staring at him from his hat to his feet. Basically checking him out.

"No you're not" Donald said trying not to laugh.

Panchito saw Jose' coming out of the kitchen and faked a yawn.

"Boy am I tired. Well Buenos dias." He said as he sprinted to his room and closing the door.

Yeah yeah. Good night" Jose' growled as he layed on the couch still pissed off for what Panchito had done.

"You ok?" Donald asked as he sat next to him applying some pressure to his bruised beak.

"Oh yeah. Sure if you call Panchito doing something crazy and me being stupid enough to go after him, then yeah I'm great" Jose' stated sarcastically.

Jose' sat up as he put the ice on the table.

"I'll just sleep it off. It should be gone by morning. Thanks anyway" Jose' said softly as he placed a good night kiss on the duck's pale cheek.

"Good night Donald."

"Good night Jose'"

Donald turned off the light as he went to his room and put on his Pj's and settled down for bed.

"Let's hope tomorrow will go better." Donald said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Donald felt something wet in his ear.

"What…huh?" The duck said still half asleep as he turned his head to see that Panchito had just given him a wet willie.

"Aw what the…Yuck!" Donald sat up quickly as he swatted Panchito's hand away and wiped his ear.

"Well how else was I going to get you up?" Panchito said innocently.

"You could've just tapped me lightly on the shoulder and I would've woken up." Donald grumbled.

Donald duck was not your average early bird. Actually he was never an early bird at all.

Panchito just sat there smiling.

"Everyone knows that's not true. You would've slept through a train robbery if it came by in here. Face it amigo I did you a favor."

"Oh yeah how so?"

"Well either it was a high pitched piercing yell or a wet willie." He confessed.

Donald pondered that for a moment as he shook the thought out of his head.

"Thanks." Donald responded.

"Now come on. Get up! I'm taking you and Jose' somewhere today and we don't want to be late!" Panchito cried as he ran out of the room.

"How does he sleep at night?" Donald muttered to himself as he slowly got dressed then slumped downstairs.

Jose' was already at the breakfast table. His hands rubbing his eyes as he yawned loudly and sipped his coffee.

"Good morning Donald" Jose' said groggily.

Donald was to tired to respond back so he just forced a smile in his direction.

Panchito was excited that he already made breakfast for them. Scrambled eggs with buttered toast and bacon.

After they finished breakfast Panchito led them to the car. Or more like pushed them to the car. Panchito hopped in the driver's seat as Donald and Jose' got in the back.

"Buckled up? Good let's go." Panchito yelled as he slammed his feet on the gas pedal. Cruising down 4-19 as fast as a rocket. Donald and Jose' screamed, holding onto each other for dear life.

"Donald! Tell Panchito to slow down!" Jose' yelled.

"Panchito slow down!" Donald tried to say but Panchito was to busy focusing on the road and changing the radio stations.

"What I can't understand you! Let me slow down." Panchito said as he eased up off the gas a little.

Donald and Jose's faces were plastered on the windows. Pain entered every muscle.

Jose' sighed heavily as he groaned. "I hate you."

Panchito grinned as he started to turn into their destination.

"I love you too!" Panchito said.

The men looked outside their windows as they saw a huge sign with Mickey on the right and Minnie on the left. That could only mean one thing. They were going to Disney.

Panchito stopped as a Disney tour bus went by to the Dolphin Hotel. Panchito smiled as he headed towards Epcot.

Once they found a parking spot that wasn't in the hot sun and taken by rude drivers they all piled out.

"Well we're here!" Panchito announced.

The three got their tickets as they headed towards the big Epcot ball.

"Wow that's a big golf ball" Jose' said.

They waited in line for an hour, stuck with crying babies, scolding mothers and pushing and shoving people.

"That's it! " Donald growled as he got out of line and went to get a soda.

"Donald wait!" The birds cried as they caught up with him.

Donald entered the cold, cool building and grabbed a paper cup from next to the fountain. They went their separate ways as they tried different sodas from around the world.

"I'm in love with Germany's" Panchito said.

Donald gave a retort. "If you're in love with it so much, why don't you marry it?"

Jose' and Donald cracked up as he was shocked.

"Ha ha very funny." Panchito remarked as he threw his cup away.

"I like Mexico's." Jose' gleamed refilling his cup each time.

Panchito stared at him with a puzzling look. "I hope you're not just saying that because I'm Mexican."

Jose' looked up at him somewhat shocked.

"No I'm not saying it just because you're Mexican. I just….like their soda."

After that strange experience they went to visit Norway and Canada, Paris and Africa and at the end they visited none other than Mexico.

"Here we are!" Panchito smiled as he stood in front of the building.

Donald's eyes went wide.

"Oh No! Not this ride. Anything but this one. I'd rather ride "It's a small world" a thousand times than this one."

"Take it from us Donal' if you didn't go sightseeing back in Mexico and just stayed when the concert began then none of this would've happened." Jose' teased.

Donald sighed in defeat for he knew that he didn't really have a choice. They got in line and sat in the boat as it started to move and start the Gran Fiesta Tour, and to make matters worse Panchito and Jose' started to say there lines as they remembered them.

"Excuse me have you seen a duck? Ay yi yi wrong duck bye bye!" Panchito said as Jose' shared the same expression as himself on the projectors.

"Dear god please make it stop." Donald prayed silently to himself.

They were coming to an end when they stopped, right in front of their concert.

"We're three caballeros. Three gay caballeros. They say we are birds of a feather. We're happy amigos….."

Donald was about to crack he leaned over to the person sitting next to him, meeting his eyes.

"Please kill me now!" Donald whispered.

The man just backed away and sighed, he too being annoyed with the song.

"Oh here's my favorite part!" Jose' shouted.

"Ohhhhhh! We have the stars to guide us….."

A star came down on Donald's head caused by Jose' who magically got a slingshot and wham! Donald got dizzy.

After 14 minutes of nonstop singing the boats FINALLY started to move.

"Thankyou." The duck said in hushed whispers.

"Well that was fun. "Panchito beamed. "But sadly it's time to go."

Donald and Panchito left the park as Panchito carried Jose' in his arms. The Brazilian

was tired after the fun entertainment of a long day.

"So….." Panchito whispered. "did you have fun Donald?"

"To be honest it was ok panch."

"Well I'm just glad I got to spend time with you guys. But the fun doesn't stop there. I just have one more thing to do with you guys." Panchito grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"I know that look. What are you thinking about?"


End file.
